poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Escape in the Underworld
Meanwhile Broly: Where do they dig those guys up? And this bits! Sylvester: Oh, they're nothing but trouble, the whole lot of them. So, um.... what're you gonna do about Goku? He's made some fighting out of every fighter you sent to him. Pretty soon the underworld's gonna be standing room only. Hmm, why don't you just picked someone from another world and bring them here. He looks Angry at Sylvester Broly: Another world... another world is good! And I know just the team. Back to our Heroes They look scared Daffy: Wow! This place is scary! Wile: I'm scared too. Ace: Broly! Come out! Back to Broly They look at the Portal Sylvester: I don't want to say this, but... what is that? Broly: It's the Underworld portal. This time I'll bring someone from another world to be here. Sylvester: I see you point.... I think I should go. Broly is using he's power and then 9 Mutation Keronians appeared Broly: (Laugh) Okay! Here's the deal, I'm gonna offer you. I left you out of the portal- no strings- you'll be free no matter what. And I more thing. Right Goku, in the Tournament... to the death! ????: I'm not gonna do it. From a Villain like you. Broly: Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I'm the legendary super saiyan! ????? 2: Puta-puta-puta! No wonder no one wants to die. Broly: Then consider yourself fired! He attack them, then our Heroes arrived Ace: (Gasp) Daffy: Broly! Broly: What the?! Then the Keronians attacked him and then they got hurt Ace: Get up! They are fighting him and there's no effect on him Ace: Something strange? I wonder what happen to us? Broly: I forgot. You see I'm in the Underworld that means your powers has been drained way. The Liquid Keronians saved them ????: Let's go! Ace: We want to talk with Broly! Broly: What you say? ????: We can't fight him here! We have to go- now! They are escaping from him Daffy: Is he gone? ????: No really? Then Broly appeared Broly: You think you can leave from me? They are escaping from him, and they look exhausted Ace: Boy. You're are stronger, are guys friends to Garuru? Cause you look like him and his friends. ?????: Not really... I'm... Kagege. They look confused Drake: That's my name. Putata: The Names Putata. Giruru: I'm Giruru and this is my brother, Dokuku. Mekeke: I'm Mekeke. Robobo: Robobo. Nuii: Nuii. Gyororo: Gyororo. Yukiki: Yukiki. Ace: Oh! My Ace! Daffy: Daffy! Taz: Taz! Wile: And Wile! Kagege: Wow. We have fate to meet. You need yourself a Guardian. Ace: Guardian? I'm fine without that. because I can do this on my own. Kagege: Alright. Back to Broly Sylvester: Don't worry about that. I got some Heartless roaming around the Underworld for this. Look, Broly. You must keep working on turning Goku into a Heartless. Broly: That's enough! I'll take care from those brats. And this is my Underworld! Hirudegarn! Go! Back to our Heroes They made it to the Exit, but it's locked Daffy: What the? It's lock! They try to push Ace: Come on! Open! Then they know the problem, they saw the Vines covered the Entrance Kagege: You think you could destroy those? Ace: Sure. They heard a Roar Gyororo: Quick! Ace destroy the Vines and the Entrance has been open, but Ace doesn't want to leave them here from the Hirudegarn Daffy: Ace, wait! He is fighting the Hirudegarn and they defeated it Daffy: Come on! They made it to the Exit and they make a childish face at Hirudegarn Meanwhile Pan: Goku, Cheered up. Goku: They all came from me. And they want to see me. Trunk: Don't worry, they'll be here soon. Vageta: They better be. Giro: Giro. Giro. Giro. They heard the Crowd want Goku Goku: Well, I better go. I have to do for fighting. He left the Lobby Pan: Ace. Please hurry. Back to our Heroes Ace: We survived. Daffy: But where's Kagege and the others? Wile: I think they can handle themselves. Beside they can do this on their own. Ace: I guess you're right. Let's go. They left the Underworld Back to Broly Broly: Let me get this Straight. That bunny's Sword works to get those symbol? Sylvester: Yep. Broly: Ha ha ha! Have I ever told you about the killer tournament, we have eight here in the Underworld? It make the one upstairs looks like an Martial Art Tournament place. Sylvester: And that's the place we're gonna put an end to Goku the Wimp winning streak. That's the problem- King Yama locked it right. Sylvester: (Growl) Broly: That's it! All we got to do is swipe that sword... and then reopen Scarred staduim! Sylvester: I hate to tell you, but that sword is kinda particular. It won't work for just anybody. And that Bunny ain't no pushover. Broly: I think this calls for a woman's touch. He show him an Image of Pan Back to Pan Pan feel something and she look scared